Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto Online
Grand Theft Auto Online is the 48th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Dave Moss, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adam Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer action-adventure video game Grand Theft Auto Online. It was published on June 2, 2015. Grand Theft Auto Online was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto Online on YouTube "Two years ago, Rockstar Games released Grand Theft Auto 5. One year later, they took it online, and it sucked. Now, one year after that, you can almost reliably play Grand Theft Auto Online." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto Online Script Two years ago, Rockstar Games released Grand Theft Auto V. One year later, they took it online, and it sucked! Now, one year after that, you can almost reliably play... Grand Theft Auto Online Log on to everyone's favorite good game, made out of a dozen smaller, crappier games! Where the police are way too violent, everyone's an asshole and the songs on the radio never change! Basically life. Enter this nightmare version of GTA 5, where everyone gets to be Trevor! And try to go about your business without getting stuck in an endless cycle -- of being murdered, respawning, being murdered, respawning, turning on passive mode because you're sick of being murdered and being murdered anyway! After countless deaths at the hands of 12-year-old nihilists, laugh as Rockstar expects you to work together with them to pull of heists, complicated multistage missions that fail if one of you dies, fail if one of you disconnects, and will fail anyway because one guy thinks its hilarious to spin around and *unclear* inward in the middle of a firefight! People are the worst! Create your little criminal from a wide variety of ancestors, and rank up your mini-me to accomplish goals like buying a car, a gun, an apartment and... uhh.... that's it... sits alone in an apartment I guess, I win... I think... smokes a bong But with over 500 missions, there's no shortage of things to do. Featuring 250 variations of a fetch quest, 250 variations of a car race, Top Fun, the only fun one and custom missions that have been designed by the GTA online community which goes about as well as you'd expect... on motorcycle plummets through the air So, if you love GTA 5, but hated the plot, fast-travel and pausing, you're in luck! Because GTA Online is all that plus, waiting in lobbies, watching unskippable cutscenes, a disorienting first-person mode, and buying car insurance?! Auto theft is in the f***ing title of the game! Hope someone got fired for this! Starring The Following Actual Steps You Have to Take to Get Out of a Mission And Back Into Free Roam: Waiting For the Scoreboard to Load; Choosing Like, Dislike, Or No Vote; Waiting For Everyone Else To Choose Like, Dislike, Or No Vote; Waiting For The Timer To Countdown Because One Guy Didn't Choose; Pressing 'A' To Continue; Waiting for Everyone Else to Press 'A' To Continue; Waiting For the Timer To Countdown Because One Guy Doesn't Press 'A' To Continue; Waiting For the Next Job Selection To Load; and Quitting. FOREVER!! Grand Theft Auto Public Beta Sure, murder is no big deal but you don't dare run inside someone's house! Because you can't! That would be unsafe! screams. Man: "He's Black!" Screen reads: Mission failed. Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about GTA: Grand Theft Auto V. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto Online ''has a 96.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote "While it’s true that the online version can be frustratingly user-unfriendly and glitchy at times, Rockstar Games has also tried to make it right and listen to feedback." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Dave Moss, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adam Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voice Over Narration: Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers – Grand Theft Auto Online ' - Gaming Illuminaughty online * 'The ‘Grand Theft Auto Online’ Honest Trailer Is Not An Unskippable Cutscene '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Online multiplayer Category:Action-adventure games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Rockstar North Category:Rockstar Games